2008-04-14 - Trial on Sullust
Braken mkaes his way into the courtrooom...he is walking along side Kalira. The arcona looks around the room for a bit and then makes his way to a seat near the front of the preceddinggs Accompanying Braken, Kalira is glancing around the room with obvious curiosity, managing to keep from asking any of the dozen or so questions that threaten to leap free if she doesn't keep them in check. She seats herself beside the Arcona then twists slightly around in her chair to sweep the room again with that same curious look. Braken braken leans back in the chair noticing quite a few of the individuals in the room ...he looks back to Kalira and smiles "See anyone you know amongst the crrowd? Sitting in the back of the room, a young woman with Ivory rimmed glasses settles into her chair with a notepad on the knee of her crossed legs. The individual looks up and takes note of those who enter, writing down notations as she does but pausing momentarily to push up her spectacles onto the bridge of her nose. "I'm not sure," Kalira admits in a quiet voice, turning back to meet Braken's gaze with hers and a quick smile forms on her face, "but then I don't really know who'd I'd expect to be at a trial." Koobis trundles into the courthouse, accompanied by a Weequay. They do their best to obtain good seats! A man in dark gray blast armor with orange details sits down in the third row. His attention seems to be focused on a datapad, making selections in it. The Idyllast courthouse is a bit more crowded than normal with the publicity of the trial being set for this time schedule. The crowding has also caused a heightened sense of security as more and more outlanders make their way into the government sector. It seems the SPD doesn't want to have any trouble during the trial. The defendants are first led into the chamber, all seven of them. Rem and her group of six follow Black officers are sat first at the defendants desk, while Grachazza is sat in a waiting seat. All have their hands free, but all under heavy guard. The lawyers appointed for both defendants are waiting for their clients. A few moments later, the elder statesmen of the Sullust Judiciary, Justice Youw makes his way into the chambers with his robes about his body. For those up on the familial situations on Sullust, the Justice is the biological father of the President. He steps up onto his dais and looks out over this audience. Kalira follows Braken's gaze, studies the Rodian's of interest for a moment then looks back toward Braken and keeps following his gaze around the room while that look of avid curiosity remains on her face, "I gather that you're recognizing a few faces, here and there?" she asks in a low voice, keeping her voice pitched low to barely carry. Grachazza, the Wookiee, takes his seat quietly. He wears a breathing mask over the lower portion of his face, and there is a wound in his left side, currently bandaged. He glances at Rem, then watches the Justice passively. Braken keeps his face on the defendants and the wookiee while he slowly leans his body back and closer to Kalira while saying in return in a low tone "Yes..the wookiee there is the security force for King Organa, he is a proud one and good fighter... Vulhel Ohl likewise takes a seat quietly after entering, opting for the less comfortable wooden pews in order to get seated sooner. Rylas enters and takes a seat behind the wookiee. He leans back in his seat and doesn't say anything else. Rem sits steadily in her seat, decked in black robes, keeping her eyes focused on the justice. Her visible eye is still puffy and red from extended crying, the other, presumably the same, hidden behind a black eye patch. There's a reserved tension about how she sits, as if keeping herself impassive with a great deal of willpower. Her bodyguards openly show their displeasure with their current situation with prominent scowls. Braken continues in a low tone to Kalira's ear and says "The man next to him, he is close friend to ryloth's ruler...On the other side you have members of the blackl organization..." The Justice clears his throat and waits for silence in the courtroom. "As most here are likely not aware of the Sullust judiciary, I will inform those present of the rules. The defendants will speak for themselves at the guidance of their lawyer, this is very different from Republic courts we do not want to bias of on charismatic lawyer to overtake our justice system and words are more honest from the defendants mouths. After the charges are announced, the prosecution will present the facts of the case and the defendants will be given time for rebuttle. At that time, a decision will be rendered by the Judge and sentence posted. In most cases, there is a higher court to appeal the decision, however, since outlanders are involved it is already presented to a high court member and this decision will be final let us begin." The prosecutor stands and nods to the Justice. "The group being tried is charged with landing a starship in a protected wilderness without authorization and the individual, Rem, is also be charged with disrupting the scene of a crime." The judge nods his head and turns to Rem. "How do you plead to the two charges?" Kalira has tilted her head slightly to the side in order to hear Braken's remarks, her eyes shifting around the room as she identifies the people or groups of people that Braken indicates. "Ryloth?" is the question she voices before falling silent and settling back to hear the charges enumerated and the opening statement made by the justice and the prosecutor. Two rather nondescript Togruta move down the central isle a little late and join Vulhel Ohl; she shifts over so they can sit down with ease. Still with her little notepad, Ivory quickly scribbles down notes as she listens to the announcements of the trial hearing and the format it will proceed in. The demure figure in a back corner slinks a bit as she continues to write. Braken turns his attention from Kalira and listens to the judge's words and then looks over to the defendatns and to Rem liwaiting for her response. Grachazza stays silent in his seat, his expression hidden behind the breath mask covering his face. Rem remains seated, but turns slightly to whisper into her lawyers ear. The aged Sullustan rises, coughs, and in a squeaky voice, addresses the charges, "Rem Dolor, Imperium Wing Commander, pleads guilty to the charge of landing on a preserve..." His small eyes go a bit wide, Rem's eye narrows. "And... ugh, she would to encourage the use of signs, so future landings on protected property can be prevented." "And, to the charge of tampering with a crime scene, she pleads not guilty, on the count that.." Another glare from the woman. "ugh.. attempting resuscitation on a fallen comrade is not disrupting a scene." With a small cough, he sits back down and his client crosses her arms over her chest defensively. Grachazza shifts in his seat, and looks around the room. He growls quietly behind his mask, peering about for... something. Braken smiles to himself and nods his head to a private joke that is going on in his head.... Gliv watches attentively, without commentary. It is fairly obvious to even teh casual observer that he is entirely out of his element at this sort of formal proceeding. Kragoth removes his helmet, glancing over to Kalira. With a slight smile, he offers a nod to the doctor. Kalira's interest is piqued at the mention of attempted resuscitation of a fallen comrade and she leans forward slightly to try to get a better look at this Imperium Wing Commander. In the doing, her eyes widen ever so subtly and she leans back, though now she studies the rest of the Imperium members with careful curiosity, her gaze sliding around just in time to recognize Kragoth and she offers a quick smile, relieved to see him well and her expression conveys that relief. There's a few glances made between Vulhel Ohl and the two other Togruta. Rylas' expression is impassive as he simply waits to find out his friend's fate. Braken turns slightly and notices the exchange between kalira and the human...he whispers to Kalira "One of your patient's" The Justice ignores the comment about signage, afterall, signs would destroy the scenic view of Sullust's nature and ignorance is not excuse in the Sullust Court of law. The prosecutor stands rather quickly after Rem gives her comments. He steps forward to the Justices dais and hands him a number of flimsiplast papers. "These are signed testimonies of seven Sullust Police Department officers giving their assessment of the situation for which these charges are based. In all the reports, they officers found the woman uncooperative and, if she was indeed trying to provide medical assistance, doing it in such a manner that is inconsistent with thousands of years of medical study." The prosecutor summarizes the testimonies. "What exactly was she trying to do to revive the deceased?" the Judge inquires. "She had cut her lip and was putting her own blood into the deceased's mouth. The reports also indicate the deceased somehow healed outward wounds, though the deceased remained in such a condition," the prosecutor answers. The judge nods his head. "Any other grounds for these charges?" "That is all and I will sit to allow the defendant to reply," responds the prosecutor, whom promptly has a seat. "Ms. Dolor. Your response to this charge?" Mino Youw inquires. Kalira shakes her head slightly, a measured gesture, and murmurs to Braken in reply. Koobis whispers squeakily to his weequay pal. Braken looks to Kalira and seems to lean in closer... Gliv nods agreeably at the words of the Rodian. That look on Kalira's expression turns to one of worry as she murmurs a reply. "Ahh, my client.. in her grief, has developed a sore throat." The Sullustan lawyer stutters briefly, until Rem places a hand on his shoulder and rises. In a raspy croak, she replies, "I plead guilty to the first charge, not guilty to the second." She sniffles briefly and remains standing, for further inquiry from the Justice. The justice is handed a note from the baliff, but awaits a response from the defendant. He clears his throat. "How do you defend your actions regarding the second charge?" the judge repeats and takes a moment to look at the note. Braken looks up from Kalira and listens to Rem's response..."Interesting" He turns back to Kalira and murmurs back a response... A few whispered words slip between Vulhel and her Togrutan company, amidst which Vulhel casts a brief glance around the courthouse at various individuals, some longer than others. With a sigh, Kalira nods and leans again back into the chair, looking less worried once Braken's remark reaches her. "Attempting CPR." Rem deadpans. "With blood?" Kragoth muses, skeptical. Vulhel Ohl finds herself smiling at Rem's words and also finds herself watching Kragoth meanwhile, for whatever reason. Her gaze stays with the human male curiously. Braken looks over to Kragoth ands says "I guess there is more than one way to skin a nerf" He smirks and then looks back to the proceddings "If you were indeed attempt cardio-pulmenary resesitation, than you need to retake your course. A judicial assistant has just reported to me that such is a medical practice in one rare case, amongst the clones of the Black Imperium. Are you a clone Ms. Dolor?" The justice inquires after glancing harshly at the prosecutor for speak a mistruth. Rylas raises a brow, interested in Rem's answer to the question. Grachazza looks over at Rem again, now very curious about the answer to that particular question. Kalira, again with renewed interest, stares towards the Wing Commander with obvious interest. Kragoth's interest, on the other hand, lies now upon Vulhel. He nods to the Togruta, gesturing to a vacant seat beside him - hers for the taking, should she wish it. "Is that really relevant?" Rem shrugs, sniffling again. An amused smile briefly crosses her face. "I could have accidentally bitten my lip in my grief. The.. deceased and I were close." Perhaps the offer by Kragoth is considered by Vulhel, for she keeps her gaze for several moments longer with him, but then she shakes her head and amidst another smile returns her attention more appropriately to the circumstances at hand, which systematically depletes her expression. The justice clears his throat as an outlander questions him on the practice of Sullustan law. "If you were attempting a medical procedure, as you report, for reviving injured or dead for which you are a practicing member, a clone, than you would infact be attempting a proper medical procedure and thus free of the charge as it is specified against you by the prosecutor." Kalira can't help but wonder if there's a different charge that would apply, then, or if being a clone is against the law as well. Fry walks into the courthouse, and looks about. Rylas frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. Rem was as difficult now as she was in the Alderaanian court. Koobis whispers some more to his Weequay companion. Fry walks over to where Koobis and Gliv are, and sits down next to them. Amalfiel Renatalis slips out of hiding. Amalfiel Renatalis seats himself quietly among the audience. The Wing Commander takes her eye off the Justice to scan the courtroom, suddenly a lot more at ease than before. "Not that I know of, your grace." Rem replies to the Sullustan court. "But, it's a complicated matter, and I stick to my earlier statement. Would it be easier if I just plead guilt, so we can go on to the murder trial?" She tilts her head to look at the wookiee. Kragoth smiles, in return, to Vulhel, then focuses on Rem. He purses his lips, thoughtfully, before apparently finding the anonymity of his helm interesting once again, and slips it over his head, pressing a button at its left side. Gliv chuckles politely at the witticism. Grachazza gives a snuffling laugh, looking right back at Rem, tilting his head to the side. He says nothing, at least not yet. Scribbling is done by Ivory quickly as she settles back in her quiet corner between two larger Sullustans, whispering to one of them to clarify something said. The Justice glances at Rem's lawyer who just shrugs his shoulders. As if saying, she isn't listening to a word he is trying to tell her. Mino looks back at the woman. "As a member of the Black Imperium, I would not be surprised if you have come into contact with such a practice. Why? In your case, do you think it would have revived a dead male human?" "I'm no doctor, Justice," Rem replies apologetically, "But, I wouldn't give up trying to revive a fallen comrade. Mister Gyah, the council you have so graciously provided me, mentioned something to the end of 'human female emotions.' No doubt in sarcasm, but I really wasn't ready to accept his death." Again, she turns her head to look at the other defendant. "At the Wookiee's paws." "Excuse me," says a soft, musical voice from the audience, "I mean no disrespect for the court, but I happen to be an expert witness on this subject, if the defense cares to call me ..." Vulhel Ohl, and her two Togrutan friends, continue to watch the proceedings and the actions and reactions of those seated before them, though primarily those antics of Rem, that is, until the voice chimes in from the audience. "That is for the next trial. It is surprising the Black Imperium, speaking of being learned and more prepared to run the galaxy then the Republic, cannot even train their officers in basic medical practice is rather disturbing." The Justice glances at the voice as it speaks up. "The matter of the manner of healing is no longer an issue as she has not declared herself a clone or not a clone. Sit back down." Mino glances back at Rem. "You had some... personal connection with the deceased?" Mino is handed another note and reads it as he awaits a response to the question. The soft voice does not recur. However, those seated near Amalfiel may see a slight frown trouble that too-pretty face. "Your eminence, I am but a swoop racer with a fancy title." Rem bows her head in mock-reverence. "But, as I stated before, the deceased and I were close, but I will not bore you with the messy specifics of human relations..." She opens her mouth to say something further, but her lawyer stands up, and in a defensive tone, adds. "I have a recording obtained from the databanks of the shuttle Embry before its arrival on Sullust, the final message of the deceased..." Stifly, he touches his datapad, and a man's voice plays out loudly in the courtroom: 'Hopefully I will be seeing you soon.' The lawyer clears his throat. "Unfortunately, it is.. not the case today." and seats himself. As the message plays, Rem's lips briefly quiver, and she bites her lower one, to keep it in check. The Justice nods his head and motions. "Bring the full tape to me." The lawyer does as told and brings the recording. The Justice listens to the entire recording with earphones before pushing it aside. "Acquitted of the second charge. You are fined one thousand credits for the two ships owned by the Blacks that improperly landed upon the wilderness preserve. Next case." The Justice glances over at the baliff and prosecutor as the other security switch the Wookie and the seven 'humans'. Grachazza stands obediently and quickly taking his place in the defendant's chair. He looks up towards the Justice, staying silent for the moment. Effie enters the court room in a purple robe, and seats herself in the gallery, watching calmly. "Grachazza, a pilot in the Alderaan Defense Force, is charged with premeditated murder and landing a starship in a wilderness preserve." The prosecutor states the charges against the Wookiee as the shuffling continues. The Justice nods his head. "How does the defendant plead to these charges?" Rem bows her head and sits down, dabbing at her good eye with the corner of her dark sleeve. Once seated she looks back at the gallery, to shoot Amalfiel a small, tired smile. Amalfiel produces a small archaic inkwell and a feather, and, working on top of a datapad in his lap, begins to quietly produce calligraphy. Koobis leans over and whispers to the Weequay some more. No doubt a reaction to the resolution of the trial! Fry leans over to listen to Koobis! Rylas cuts his gaze to Rem briefly, then over to Grachazza. Grachazza looks up to the Justice again, then to the prosecutor, "< On the charge of premeditated murder, not guilty. On the charge of landing in an inappropriate location, I plead guilty and will gladly pay the fine. >" Kragoth scratches his head. "What did he just say? All I heard was roars, howls and..." The Justice nods his head and turns to the prosecutor. "The defendant knowingly travelled to Sullust to confront the deceased in what is reported to be a personal vendetta or duel. The defendant brutally killed the deceased, as what can be understood from the medical report, and did not deny on the scene this charge or during questioning." The justice nods his head. "Than why the plea of not guilty? Upon what grounds do you find yourself if you have already admitted to the killing?" Kalira has remained quiet and kept any further thoughts or remarks to herself, merely sitting beside Braken and watching the proceedings with an air of one who's learning some, or perhaps learning something new every day. Vulhel's attention does not now stray from Grachazza after the Justice speaks again, though her two Togrutan friends seems less inclined for attentiveness and more interested in the audience for the time being. Grachazza looks up to the Justice again, "< I travelled to Sullust to talk to the deceased, not to fight him. He may have come here for a duel, but I did not. As I approached him, and began to speak to him, he drew a weapon and attacked. I had no choice but to defend myself. >" Amalfiel's quill flickers up and down the patchment in his lap. He turns to regard Effie with bright, mismatched eyes, and smiles, inclining his head, so that his dark bangs swish before his eyes. Kragoth makes some more selections in his datapad, tilting his head to a human sitting beside him and nods. "I dunno, there's a difference between stopping someone and slaughtering 'em..." Effie slips closer to Amalfiel, smiling back, but with troubled calm, not happiness, she leans toward him and murmurs something very softly. Braken listnes to all of Rem's words and takes note of all the information he has heard on the female today, Braken looks to the entrance slightly as a robed figure enters, he doesn't she the figure face at that moment . Braken turns back and listens to the wookiee's words.. The prosecutor clears his throat. "We have recovered a recording from the defendant's ship that would counteract that argument, in our opinion, having him fully aware that conflict was the intended resolution of the meeting." AUDIO RECORDING: "Greetings Commander Grachazza. I am Lord Marshal Aidus Corvinus Victara, Commander of the Dragon Legions. Well wookiee, I hope you remember me. I'm the one leading the armies invading your adoptive homeworld. I'm also the one that owes you a beating from the last battlefield. I wish to see if you are truly a good fighter or if you were lucky you had your friend there to help you alien. So, I hereby issue this challenge: I will be on the neutral world of Sullust in two days time. Come there and we will finish this thing between us, if you are brave enough that is. Just us. No armies or snipers. Honorable combat if you can muster yourself to do such a thing." Rylas leans forward with a frown. Grachazza shrugs, "< It may have been the intended resolution for the deceased, but it was not my goal. I wanted to talk to him, come to a peaceful solution. His death is a tragedy, and if I could have prevented it, I would have. >" Vulhel Ohl continues to watch Grachazza intently, listening likewise, motionless in her wooden pew seat. Braken laughs and then tries to hold it back so it came out as a half laugh cough.... afte rthe wookiee made that statement There is a soft chuckle from somewhere in the gallery. Not from Amalfiel, though. It sounds more as if it came from an impossible point in midair. Before turning back to the front of the courtroom, Rem lowers her gaze on Amalfiel and the Lady Admiral, a sort of greeting, or to hide whatever emotions might be playing in her gray eye. Determined, she leans back in her seat to glare at the wookiee, the muscles of her jaw stiff in an effort to restrain her from making any comments to the wookiee's statement. Gliv chuckles at the words of the Rodian. "It funny because it true." After listening to the recording, the Justice does seem to be unimpressed with Grachazza's plea. "This would indeed indicate you were fully aware the deceased, no less guilty, had every intention of fighting on Sullust's sovereign soil. It is rather a poor judgement in the opinion of this court you made such a motion to confront the deceased and poorer for him to make such. The Justice looks at the prosecutor. "Is there any evidence to disprove that the defendant did not act in self defense?" The prosecutor clears his throat. "No, your honor. The investigators on the scene nor the coroner were able to make any such determinations and that can be found in their report." The justice frowns deeply, which is pretty impressive considering the dewflaps of an older Sullustan. "So... it is the word of the defendant against... nothing?" The prosecutor seems rather ashamed and does not respond. Grachazza nods once, "< I accept that it was indeed poor judgement. However, I ask you to consider the fact that I made no effort to flee the scene of the incident, and it was I that called the Sullustan Police, and I have complied with them in all matters since that time. >" He glances at the prosecutor for a moment, then returns his attention to the Justice who holds his fate. Euphemia Bellamy's expression turns severe, she looks coldly from the gallery at the Wookiee. She averts her golden eyes! Kalira leans towards Braken and speaks in a low voice once more as her gaze sweeps around the room. Rylas catches sight of Euphemia and frowns slightly. Then looks back over at his furry subordinate. He forces his expression back to one of neutrality. "Why didn't you bother calling the medical teams, then? If you had no intention to kill him?" Rem scoffs softly. Her patience with the Wookiee has run out, but she doesn't want to completely disrespect the fine court system of Sullust. It's just loud enough for all the right people to hear. Braken looks to Kalira and pats her knee reassurringly for a moment and murmurs to her... Amalfiel Renatalis appears to be completing his little calligraphic foray. With a small, saintly smile, he folds up the parchment into a tiny square. Vulhel Ohl continues to watch the justice unfalteringly after Grachazza's words. Braken finishes whisperingto Kalira to look in time to hear Rem;'s words The Justice glances through some of the reports, as if to verify the Wookiee's claims. A few minutes later, he looks right at the Grachazza. "You are found guilty of involuntary manslaughter and disrupting the peace," the strongest offense the Justice can lay down considering the lack of evidence for premeditated murder. "and the other charge. You are fined five hundred credits to unimpound your starship. You are placed on five years of probation, considering your cooperation, sentenced to five thousand hours of community service, and ordered to make a public apology to Sullust and the Black Imperium for your actions." The justice bangs his gavel, as it seems the outlanders are his only business of the day, and starts to make his way down his dais. "Court is dismissed." "How nice Sullust must be," Amalfiel says placidly. "So little crime. So little anything!" Braken looks at the judge's gavel hit at the end of his statement and seems to just have a look of on his face for the moment..Braken tiltds his head and looks over to Effie to see her expression after that statement Grachazza nods once, standing up. He stays silent, and starts to make his way towards the exit. Vulhel and the two other Togruta with her stand as the justice comes down off his dias. They do not disembark their pew yet. Koobis squeaks, "Eight hour work day, here on Sullust? Two years!" Gliv says, "Pick up lot of trash. True hard work." Amalfiel Renatalis moves out of the gallery, smiling a little smile, and flicks the square of parchment at Grachazza. "Catch!" Fry says, "Ha-ha!" Grachazza catches the parchment with one paw, and unfolds it carefully (might be a bomb inside after all), then looks at the contents. Effie looks horrified as she hears the sentence, she clenches her hands into fists, then releases. "So that's what a life's worth," she says quietly. Kalira murmurs quietly, "Did the justice say when the community service was to commence by or when it had to be completed by I man, without those parameters, her could always say he'll be back to do his community service some other time," in a low voice to Braken, a remark made out of mere curiosity and nothing more. She too glances towards the lady admiral and falls silent again. Vulhel Ohl watches the interaction between Amalfiel and Grachazza with meassured quiet before her eyes end up redirected to Euphemia Bellamy. She remains unmoved from her pew in her observance. Kragoth stands up, himself, and looks to Vulhel, moving towards the Togruta. Koobis ambles on out of the courthouse, looking as cheery as ever. Braken stands up and listens to Kalira, he responds "I am sure they firgure all the details of his sentance out throuigh the various official and such".. The Justice steps of the dais and into his chambers. Rem rises slowly, the expression on her face one of bitter rage. Her palm slaps on the table infront of her and she curses eloquently under her breath, "Bantha shit." Pushing her poor Sullustan lawyer out of the way, she too makes to leave the courtroom. "A familiar face," is Vulhel's greeting to Kragoth's approach. Her two friends look about to remove themselves from the courthouse but now instead linger and give their attention also to Kragoth. Braken looks to Kalira and begins to move out the courtroom with the crowd, his eyees now are focused on Rem and her reactions./...he moves a few paces behind her... Grachazza glances around, then shrugs, putting the parchment into a pocket of his bandoliers. He steps over to Rylas, still silent. Nodding, Kalira rises from her chair and moves through the crowd in Braken's wake. Kragoth nods to Vulhel, tapping the prize-dagger dangling from his neck. He removes the helmet and looks to the Togruta woman. "How did you enjoy these proceedings? I didn't exactly understand why they let the fur carpet get away, but..." Amalfiel Renatalis rises to his feet and bows to Euphemia, then glides toward the doorway. He makes a bow to Grachazza on the way out. Effie flushes and watches Amalfiel go, she folds her arms and taps her foot. She says, "Nonobi is neutral, eh? We'll see about that." "Ah, yes," Vulhel confesses upon glancing the knife. She shrugs then and glances to several individuals passing by. "An enforced formality more on my part, but I'm sure that doesn't make sense readily. I had my reasons for being here in other words, but watching those to whom this situation mattered was more interesting than anything else about it." She pauses just briefly. "So Shili, how did you like it," a smirk comes across her Togrutan features, "any at all? Most don't." "Shili... was interesting. I'm used to a lot of different environments, and I prefer that one than to live in a planet where snow is common in all of its cycles." Kragoth replies to Vulhel, and smiles. He eyes her escorts for a moment. "Besides, I think people who decide to not like a planet because it doesn't have the same 'luxuries' they had in their homeworlds are just... you know, sissies." His lips spread into a grin. The Imperium's Wing Commander gives the Wookiee and his fellow Alderaanian police officer a parting glare, the kind that carries the weight of heavy betrayal, pain, and maybe regret for actions past. And, then Rem turns, a sweep of dark robes, and heads for the exit, head held high, nose haughtily upturned. The gait of someone whose revenge would be served scalding hot, like the cleansing fire of orbital bombardment. Effie follows Rem out, her purple robes fluttering behind her. Braken brakens makes his way out of the courtroom... Spotting the Admiral, Rem slows her step, turns and performs a graceful bow. With the same tired, yet hopeful, smile cropping back up, she offers the other woman her right hand in escort. The other Black officers, Rem's bodyguards fill in after them, matching the grim mood of their commanders. Vulhel measures Kragoth's reply with a brief quiet of her own, her gaze primarily with his eyes. She nods then, seemingly enjoying herself for whatever reason but much too long quiet, either that or she approves of the answer and the resulting silence is the lack of any answer. "Well, perhaps I'll see you around again," she offers almost awkwardly. She begins to move for the exit but remarks haltingly before exiting her pew, "Sounds like you--ah, well, nevermind." She offers a abrupt smile and begins moving again. Kragoth blinks, and moves along, though hesitantly. "Wait, sounds like I what?" Effie takes Rem's hand and gives it a squeeze, murmuring, "This is a loss to us, Rem. Where will we hold funeral services?" "I've spent sometime there, yes. I uh... let's just say a turning point of my life took place there." Kragoth's expression fades into a slightly troubled one, then, he grins again, dismissing whatever thoughts crossed his mind at that moment. "I've just... been forced to adapt myself to circumstances and because of that I have more independence from things that the so-called 'civilized' people might depend on." "I wish it was yesterday again.."Rem sighs tiredly, pulling the Admiral closer. "His homeworld, maybe?" She frowns. "The war takes too much time. Let us retrieve his body from the medical center. Who knows what those Sullustans have done to it by now..." Category:April 2008 RP Logs